


"Vil du gifte deg med meg?"

by regularloser



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, I wrote this instead of studying for my finals, Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Multi, Musical References, Original Character(s), Other, Sign Language, Smut, Whoop Whoop, get some lesbian action, ooh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularloser/pseuds/regularloser
Summary: "Love has no age, well, unless one person is fifteen and the other is twenty-seven, then that's where I draw the line but, you get my point!"





	1. "babe, get out of here with your Virgo bullshit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is forced to make some videos for the Kosegruppa YouTube channel. Isak hates his life, and his boyfriend, Even, finds it very amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya beach a sophomore now, whaddup

**Mandag, 10:34. 4. Mai 2018**

 

_From Baby <3: Just got off work, you need anything? _

_To Baby <3: Nei, but I need your help at home so, GET OVER HERE BITCH.._

_From Baby <3: Should I question as what I'm helping you out with? _

_To Baby <3: Nei, nei nei nei nei nei. _

_From Baby <3: Oh god _

 

 

 

 

 

 

> When Even opens the door to his and Isak's flat, he sees Isak sitting at their kitchen table with a camera in front of him. He looks adorable, his hair looking like a curly blonde halo atop his head, wearing baggy sweatpants and t-shirt that says "Daddy", which Jonas bought him as a joke for his birthday. Isak has the look on his face that always makes Even ask him, "Isak, what're you doing?" which he always responds to with the classic, "Nothing".

  Even takes his shoes off and puts his coat on the coat rack, then walks over to his boyfriend and gives him a few kisses after saying "Halla". "Hei baby" Isak says softly, then making Even sit next to him in front of the camera, when Even sits down his arm immediately wraps around the younger boys shoulders.

  "So, Vilde asked me to post on the Kosegruppa channel and I thought I would do something fun, and something that my Cancer tendencies will thank me for" Isak says to the camera, making Even laugh, "Cancer tendencies, you mean being moody and grumpy?" Even says, making Isak look at him, offended by his comment. "You know what Even? You can get out of here with your Virgo bullshit!" Isak says, sounding like a mad American, making Even laugh. 

 

  Isak continues to explain what he's going to be doing, which turns into his going to their bedroom and grabbing a plastic bag, which is holding- "Lavender hair dye?!" Even exclaimed as Isak gave him 'the look', "Babe, have you ever dyed your hair before?" Even asked concerned for his beautiful boyfriends hair! "Nope, but I've done other peoples hair, so there's a first time for everything. I'm going to look like a beautiful purple haired beauty person Even!" Isak commented, trying to pursued his boyfriend into believing him, even though he didn't completely believe himself.

  "Have you washed this since you gave Chris blue streaks?" Even asked while holding up dirty hair dye bowl, making Isak get mad at him for revealing his secret to the beauty people community. "Ooh, bitch. YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL ELEGANT!" Isak exclaimed as he put the lavender color on his hair, Even laughing at his technique of just putting the shit on his hands, then rubbing it into his hair.

  Even continued to make fun of Isak while he dyed his hair, then he started playing Gucci Flip Flops by BhadBhabie, making Isak glare at him. They after the first line, he stated twerking on the chair, causing Even to smack his boyfriends ass. "This is going to get removed from YouTube now, way to go Even" Isak said angrily to his boyfriend, who just said, "Stop having such a nice ass then". 

  After about thirty minutes, Isak had his whole head of hair covered in lavender hair dye, and now a lavender neck and hands. Even couldn't stop laughing at Isak with dye all over him, because Isak thought it would be a good idea to put said purple dye on his hands. So he asked Even, "Bebe, want me to do your hair?" While laughing when he responded with "Fuck no". He agreed to let the younger boy put purple dye on his hand, which Even then put on Isaks ass, making his grey sweats have a purple hand-print right on his right ass cheek.

  "Evennnnnnn! Now my ass has a purple hand print on it!" Isak complained, only to forgive Even when he kissed him. The timer went off meaning it was time for Isak to rinse the dye out. He wanted the final product to be a surprise for his boyfriend, so when Isak finished drying and styling his hair, he sat back down in front of the camera smiling with joy. 

  "Okay babe, open your eyes" Isak said while looking at the tall boy behind the camera. When Even removed his hands and he saw his boyfriend with lavender hair, he nearly busted a fat nut. He looked adorable, yet so sexy at the same time. "You look so good" He exclaimed moving to sit next to Isak. "Really? You like it? Cause I like it a lot" Isak said.

  Isak started doing poses like he was getting picture taken, making Even day “Boi, who you fighten?” Making them both laugh, only to then get several kisses from his boyfriend. "You look so hot, you did such a good job. I'm impressed" Even said while running his hands through his boyfriends hair, making Isak put his hand under his chin and pose for the camera while saying, "Oooh, get you a man who fires you up" While sounding American again.

  "Alright, Vilde hope you like this video because I can't exactly throw this away, because I can't throw my head away, and this was a pretty tiring process but I think it looks good. So BYE" Isak then turned off the camera and sat on Even's lap. "So you like it?" He asked, making Even kiss him and say, "You look so fucking hot, baby" While kissing him hard and carrying them to their bedroom. And, you can imagine what happened next. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya mans finished her finals and passed, also, songs i used in this chapter are songs that i listened to when writing this chapter.


	2. "you can't ask shit like that, Mags! that's like asking if a girl's pregnant when she looks like she is!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys come over for a pre-game at Isak and Even's flat, and Magnus asks stupid questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy beaches

Tirsdag, 12:09 5. Mai 2018

 

 

 

 

> Isak and Even were in the middle of a, what you would call, a um VERY heated make out session. Isak was on top of Even, Even's shirt was off and somewhere on the floor, along with Isak's. Even's hands are where they always are, on Isak's ass, and Isak's hands are tangled in the older boys hair. Even slips his hands under Isak's waistband and takes Isak's behind into his hands again and grinds him down on his clothes dick, making them both moan. But, this all comes to an end when their doorbell goes off, reminding them that the boys are coming over for a pre-game. They pull apart frantically and jump to get their shirts, Isak grabs Evens and Even grabs Isaks. They put "their" shirts on and then start making out again, shocker there. 

  Isak begins grinding down on Even again and Evens hands inevitably find their way to the younger boys ass. They hear the doorbell ring again, but what they fail to hear is the door unlocking, and the boys walk in. You see, Isak gave Jonas a key when they were moving in so that he could stop having to knock when the door was locked and he was helping carry stuff in for them. Their fun was ended by Jonas opening their cracked bedroom door and all the boys groaning at them. "What the fuck Is? Why does this always happen?" Jonas complained, the couple pulled apart and Isak sat up, still straddling his boyfriend, "I'm in my flat that I share with my boyfriend, you think we're not gonna wanna bang all the time? I'm in a small vicinity with a hot and sexy third year, who I've been dating for five months, who happens to have a big dick that I wanna hop on all the time! So, next time, unless you wanna jerk your little ding-dong in the corner, call me instead of walking in!" Isak rants. They boys stare at him with wide eyes and slightly open mouths while Even, just looks at his boyfriend with shock. 

  "Now, let's go get drunk" Isak said as he got off his boyfriend, and walked into the kitchen dragging Even along with him, the boys following behind them. They all sit down at the kitchen table, Magnus sits by Jonas in the corner seats, while Even sits next to Mahdi, with Isak in his lap. They're all about five or six drinks in when Magnus opens his mouth. "So Even, how big is your dick?" making everyone groan at Mags. "You can't ask that shit, Mags, that's like asking if a girl's pregnant, because she looks she is!" Jonas says, taking another sip of his beer. "Why do you wanna know Mags? You still can't get a girl to fuck you, so you're thinking you'll have better luck with guys?" Mahdi fires back, making everyone go "Oh" and laugh at Magnus. 

  “Babe, have you seen my Juul?” Isak, who is sitting in Evens lap, asks. Even just pointing to their room, making the younger boy groan and walk off to their bedroom, but not before Even smacks his ass and says, “You look hot in those jeans”. The room erupts into a loud groan and a few gagging noises from the boys. “You two are gross” Jonas says, Mahdi showing his agreement with a simple “True”. When Isak comes back into the room, Juul in hand, he takes a big hit and exhales a cloud of smoke that nearly set off the fire alarm. “Play some music” Magnus says, making Isak connect to a speaker and blast Lucid Dreams, which the boys all like. 

  “Whats so great about Juuling?” Magnus questions, “Its like a nicotine high with every hit” Even responds. Isak and Even smoke cigarettes, Even more than Isak. They both enjoy a good nic high, so having that without the smell of cigarettes is amazing to them. 

  “Let’s Play a Game!” Magnus exclaimed, everyone disagreed Because it always ends with talking about evaks sex life. “C’mon it’ll be fun!”, “Nei”, “Bu-“ “Nei”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to give me feedback if you have any!!


End file.
